


Upon return.

by Mystrothedefender



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, sex for sex sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: I just wanted to write victuuri sex ok?Viktor and Yuri return home from somewhere and finally have time to themselves. What will they do with this time? who knows!... they have sex ok? gdi.





	

“Makkachin!” Viktor called as they entered the house, dragging luggage behind them. “Did you miss me boy?”

Viktor practically dropped his bags to hug the whimpering dog. Yuri moved their bags into the hall, looking over at their reunion. It was so sweet seeing Viktor like this. It was obvious he missed his puppy when they were away, though he didn't often say it.

“Would you like something to eat? The food on the flight was awful…” Yuri said softly, his words trailing off at the end, Viktor was paying more attention to the dog, who was yapping and jumping at him in response to this welcome attention. 

Viktor glanced up at him, the majority of his attention still on Makkachin. “No thank you, I'm fine.” He buried his head into Makkachin’s soft fur; he was being left alone far too often lately for Viktor's liking, Viktor had made this known but there wasn't much either could do about it.

“A nap might be nice though,” he said, his voice muffled by brown fur.

Yuri nodded, “Oh ok, sure.” He rubbed his arm as he continued to watch their exchange, he couldn't help feeling awkward watching, just standing there.

As Viktor pulled away from the dog Yuri felt himself smile, the tightness in his chest loosening. 

“You mean now?” he asked, a small frown flitting to his face, “The nap?”

Viktor nodded, getting to his feet, one hand still tucked into Makkachin’s fur, the dog panting and shifting happily. “Yes I mean now, you can't have gotten much sleep on the flight.”

“I'm ok with staying up, sleeping will make your jetlag worse.”

Viktor chuckled at Yuri’s tone, “Don't be so concerned, Yuri. It'll only be a little nap.”

Yuri shifted uncomfortably, he was tired sure, but he didn't want to sleep. He knew they'd both sleep through the alarm and then end up staying up all night. It'd happened before and he hated it. 

“I don't think that's a good idea Viktor,” he said sheepishly, clearing his throat before repeating himself, sounding more assured. “It makes jetlag worse, you know how bad that is.”

Viktor smiled softly, shrugging, “Ok, I just thought it would be nice to sleep in the same bed for a little bit.”

Yuri felt himself blush as little: at the competition they had somehow ended up in a room with twin beds, despite their efforts to get a double room or make it work they had ended up sleeping separately for the past 4 days.

“It still don't think we should sleep,” Yuri reaffirmed.

Viktor shrugged again, his eyes roaming the room a little as he stepped away from Makkachin and towards Yuri. “Perhaps something else then?”

Yuri’s blush deepened at the expression on Viktor's face, the sly grin that showed just a little of his teeth, causing a couple of lines to crease around his eyes.

Yuri shrugged in an attempt to seem nonchalant, though he was sure it didn't work, “Yeah ok.”

He chuckled weakly as Viktor took his hand and pulled him close, the other of the man's hands snaking around his hip. The two shared a soft look before Yuri leaned up to kiss Viktor’s perfect lips.

Their hands separated, Viktor's hand tracing up into Yuri’s hair. Both Yuri’s hands moving to Viktor's hips, pulling their bodies together.

Their gentle kiss slowly broke, their breath shallow, soft noises coming from them both.

“To the bedroom..?” Viktor asked, almost whispering.

Yuri nodded, running his hands down Viktor's sides before pulling away and taking the man's hand again.

They walked quickly to Yuri’s bedroom, the sight of which lifted Yuri’s spirits more.

They fell back into their kiss, more heated this time, their mouths opening to taste more of their partner, their hands beginning to grope and pull at clothes.

Yuri undid his shirt and let it fall to the ground, breaking their kiss to let Viktor pull his over this head.

They watched each other as they continued undressing, their eyes wandering as they finished.

“You look so beautiful Yuri,” Viktor cooed, moving to hold him again.

Yuri groaned as Viktor kissed his neck, sucking his skin softly. Yuri ran his hands over Viktor’s upper back, pulling him closer and urging his actions. “Viktor…”

Slowly they reclined onto the bed, quiet moans and gasps coming from them as they continued to kiss.

“How do you want to…” Yuri mumbled, his voice cracking as he spoke between kisses.

Viktor paused mid kiss, letting out a soft hum of thinking and grinding against Yuri slowly, his eyes closing for a moment, “You on top, I think.”

Yuri smiled and gave a hard nod, letting out a grunt of agreement.

They shifted on the bed, Yuri now hovering over Viktor, kissing at him intensely, beginning to grind against him. The feel of Viktor beneath was intoxicating, the silky smoothness of his skin, through roughness of his hair. 

He could feel Viktor's body twitching, his hips bucking upwards as he ground downwards. The man groaned and cooed at his soft touches as he moved his hand down Viktor's chest and stomach.

“Yuri, just do it already,” Viktor said plainly, if his voice were anything to go by you'd think he didn't care about how he was being touched, Yuri knew differently though. He let out a small playful chuckle and swiftly moved his hand the rest of the way.

Viktor let out a soft moan as Yuri finally took hold of his cock. He stroked it slowly, biting his lip at the feel of it.

“You feel really nice Viktor,” Yuri smirked, giving Viktor another kiss, pulling away from him a little to move down on the bed.

Viktor laughed breathlessly, “I won't taste nice though Yuri, not after being cooped up on that plain.”

Yuri smirked, “I'm sure you taste fine Viktor, don't worry about it.”

Viktor laughed a little louder, “ _ You're _ telling  _ me _ not to worry? That doesn't happen very often.”

Yuri pulled away, looking over to the bedside table, “We'll just use some lube, it's cherry, it'll cover everything up.”

Viktor shrugged and nodded, “If you say so Yuri.” He tucked his arms behind his head and watched as Yuri found the lube.

“Ok,” Yuri smiled as he returned to Viktor, sitting in a more comfortable position between his legs. He poured a small puddle of lube onto his hand and then slathered it over Viktor’s dick, Viktor hissed softly at the cold liquid and moaned as Yuri worked it over the sensitive skin.

He sank down to kiss at Viktor's crotch, humming softly as he moved his mouth to his cock, taking it slowly into his mouth and beginning to bob his head on it.

“Oh Yuri…”

Viktor's moaned words sped Yuri’s movements. he moved a spare hand to begin tugging on himself, sounding desperate moans onto Viktor's length.

He was struck by the same thought every time; if someone had told him when he was younger that he'd be doing this he would have laughed at them. 

He moved his hand to Viktor's hole, circling it his lubed finger, pressing in slowly, hanging on Viktor's every moan.

Viktor squirmed as Yuri pushed his finger in, “Yuri, that feels so nice…” he pressed himself down against the intruding digit, moaning louder as Yuri moved his finger inside him.

After all this time Yuri was almost an expert on Viktor's body, he knew exactly what to to make him purr.

Viktor groaned loudly as Yuri pumped his finger inside him, tugging at his own hair and panting softly. Yuri continued sucking at him, easing a second finger in, moaning at the feeling.

“Y-Yuri, enough, I’m…” Viktor stuttered, his breathing harder now.

Yuri hummed softly as he removed his mouth from Viktor, moving up to kiss at his stomach.

Slowly he slipped his fingers out, reaching for the lube again and pouring some onto himself, moaning loudly as he stroked it onto himself.

He positioned himself over Viktor, kissing him at him again, deeply, moaning into his mouth. He moved his tip to Viktor's entrance, savouring Viktor's groans and pleas of want before slowly pushing in.

There was almost nothing better.

Yuri moaned loudly, slowly thrusting in, digging his hands into Viktor's hair and nuzzling against him between brief kisses.

“Viktor, you feel so amazing.”

He could barely keep himself quiet as Viktor began to move beneath him. As well as Yuri knew Viktor, Viktor knew him too.

Viktor moved with such grace and flexibility it was almost too much to handle. Yuri could barely stand it. Viktor's legs wrapped round his torso like a snake, squeezing him softly as if toying with him.

Yuri could tell Viktor was close, he'd begun cooing in soft Russian, Yuri could barely understand it when it was spoken clearly so he had no hope of knowing what Viktor was saying, but he could guess.

He hooked his arms under Viktor's hips and lifted himself into his knees, giving his thrusts more power and depth. 

Viktor let out a scream, his back arching and toes curling, his hand darting to his cock and moving on it quickly, “Yuri, Yuri, oh my God, I'm cumming!”

Yuri groaned and nodded softly, speeding up his thrusts and holding Viktor close, digging husband nails in softly. He felt Viktor tense around him, the man letting out a hard moan, his head juttering on the pillow.

Yuri glanced down between them to see Viktor's cock spasming, the last few drops of cum leaking from him, he moaned at the sight.

“Good?” he asked breathily, his thrusts slowing a little as Viktor panted in ecstasy below him.

Viktor nodded, moving his hand from himself up to touch Yuri’s chest. 

“I want you to cum for me now Yuri,” he cooed, still panting, running his hand over him, knowing the motion would turn Yuri on even more.

Yuri nodded, his mouth agape, he let himself focus on himself now, thrusting faster than before. Quickly he felt more tension building inside him, his moans becoming louder and more desperate, he held Viktor tight and gasped softly as he felt the tension release.

“Viktor,” he said weakly as he came into him, his teeth gritting a little, feeling his body shudder.

Viktor smiled up at him, still panting, he pulled him into a kiss, letting out a small chuckle into his mouth. “Oh, I love you so much Yuri…”

Yuri blushed and nodded, moving away slowly, “I love you too.” He let out a small moan as he pulled out, “...That was better than a nap right?”

Viktor nodded, lifting himself up and hugging Yuri softly, “I suppose.” He kissed Yuri on the cheek, nuzzling against him slightly, “We should get dressed and take Makkachin for a walk. It's almost sunset, it'll be very romantic.”

**Author's Note:**

> 'I said I'd write some victuuri sex any ideas' 'idk just write what we do' 'aren't you helpful' 'I have never helped anyone in my life I will not start here'


End file.
